Chance
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: Every now and again, B'arzz would catch M'gann's eye. And instead of shying away, they held the gaze and smiled at one another before turning their attention to another bite of food. [B'arzz/M'gann - Sequel to Funny]


It bothered him for a week.

The box of Mars Bars sat on his kitchen counter, untouched since his outing with M'gann and Garfield. After finishing up the candy at the park, B'arzz had suggested she take the rest as she had paid for them and could offer the remainder to the others at the warehouse. She refused (as he had partly expected), insisting he take them back to Taos and eat one whenever he was in the mood. A few more attempts were made, but he soon had to sigh and turn his head in defeat, knowing that even if he did successfully give the box back to M'gann, he would find them on his doorstep sooner than later.

Shortly after his visit, M'gann was sent off to a mission up north and he was told by Gar via text she would be back in a few days.

_Thought u should know romeo ;)_ were his exact "words," stirring up confusion. What was a "romeo?" Was it a good or bad thing?

The word so puzzled him, he decided it best to ask Blue Beetle during their weekly patrol together.

"Where did you hear that?" the boy chuckled, flying backwards to get a better look at B'arzz's uncertainty, "Sounds like something Beast Boy or Impulse would say."

"You are correct in that Beast Boy said it," he nodded, "Over a text when he was informing me of Miss Martian's whereabouts for the next five days."

"Oh, you saw Miss Martian again?" Jaime's eyes took on a devious glint and he wrapped his hands around the back of his head, "I've said it before and I'll say it again: you've got it bad, _ese_."

"Miss Martian is my friend," B'arzz defended, even as his pulse quickened and his skin bristled, "I like visiting her at the warehouse along with Beast Boy. It is the same as my time with you."

"It definitely is not," he smirked, stare flickering to the side before he laughed out loud again, "Scarab says you're showing signs of biochemical changes! Face it, GB. You are, as you would say it: harboring romantic affections."

_Blue Beetle's Scarab is correct, B'arzz O'oomm,_ his own Scarab informed him. It wasn't as talkative as Jaime's, but it never seemed to be on his side, _Biochemical changes are occurring and have been occurring for the last month due to thoughts of the Miss Martian. Our tactic: eliminate the hindrance before she knows of her hold on you._

"Your Scarab is malfunctioning," was his curt response to Jaime's accusation while he ignored his Scarab, setting his jetpack to overdrive and speeding passed him, "I am nothing more than frustrated by these baseless clams."

"Oh, come on, _verde_!" Jaime called from behind, trying to keep up with his alarming pace, "I'm just teasing you. You're usually so cool with - _dios mio_, you like her. You actually like her!"

B'arzz stopped mid-flight, hovering above the roof of an apartment structure, waiting for Jaime to catch up. His mind was scattered, ranging from thoughts of mild agitation to seething embarrassment. What Blue Beetle said was true; he did like M'gann. It had been so obvious - the way his skin pricked in her presence, his insistence to pay for her goods...how could he not have realized his strong attraction to M'gann until now?

"I was in denial," B'arzz whispered to himself, not too conscious of the fact Jaime was now beside him, "I did not want to harbor romantic feelings for her...and I was unable to stop myself."

"Hey, don't sweat it, B'arzz," Jaime leaned forward, placing a hand on top of his bulky armor, "This kind of stuff happens, even to martians. I mean, you've probably liked other people in the past, so you know how it goes."

"Yes, but in the past, I did not try to renounce so completely my affections," he explained, lowering himself to stand on the roof, "I have always thought myself to be in-tune with my emotions and it took yours and Beast Boy's persistence for me to understand my actions."

"But why would you do that?" his friend frowned, "She's a martian like you. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I do not wish to discuss that question at this time," turning away from Jaime, he looked to the night sky unfolding above them, searching for the general location of his home planet, "I would rather talk about this later, when I have more days to process it."

"Anything you want, _verde_," was Jaime's quiet reply. Though, before they lifted off the roof, he gave B'arzz a quick smile, answering his initial question, "By the way, romeo means, kind of sarcastically that someone is being charming or trying to put the moves on someone else. At least, that's probably what Beast Boy was getting at. It comes from the play _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare. It's not really for me, but you might like it. In fact, I have a beat up copy in my room. You wanna borrow it?"

It took a few moments for B'arzz to reply, taking in the new information, "...Yes. I am in need of more reading material."

"Okay then," Jaime nodded, "And, not to pry or anything, but since you two always seem to be hanging out in Bludhaven, how about you ask her over to your place in Taos? You do have a pretty sweet home and it doesn't hurt that you can cook some mean enchiladas. Even Milagro liked them, and she can be super picky with her food."

"That sounds..." he trailed, contemplating the young man's advice, "plausible, actually. Are you speaking from your experiences with Wonder Girl?"

Now it was Jaime's turn to turn away with his 'feathers ruffled,' as Nightwing would say. The boy tried to compose himself, sputtering out, "Y-yeah. She likes my cooking..."

Resisting the urge to chuckle, B'arzz turned back to the road before them, considering what type of meal M'gann would like.

He didn't have much time to ponder on it, for as soon as he entered his house, his cell phone was lit up with a text message from M'gann.

_Hey, just got back. Hope patrolling with Jaime was fun._

There was nothing terribly special about the words scrawled upon the screen. And yet, B'arzz felt warmth cascade over his shoulders and back; instead of suppressing it as he would have done a few months prior, he embraced it, happy that M'gann remembered such a miscellaneous fact. Happy that she sent him a message.

Happy he was thought of at all.

Deciding it was too late to text her back now, B'arzz waited until morning to call her, strumming his fingers against the counter as he patiently waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Mmmm..." was the first sound she made as she answered, yawning, "B'arzz? Is that you?"

He ignored the way his heart skipped a beat when she said his name, her voice low and throaty from slumber, "Yes, M'gann, it is. I apologize, did I wake you?"

She giggled at his question and heat swarmed his cheeks, "Kind of. I woke up a while ago and was trying to go back to sleep. The mission was a bit combat heavy, so I'm a little sore. I should be getting up anyway or else Gar will start making a mess in the kitchen. What's up?"

"...That means you want to know the intentions behind my call, correct?" B'arzz asked.

This time, she burst into a trilling laugh and the sound was muffled a few seconds later, as though she had covered her mouth, "Yes, of course! Gosh, it is totally unfair how funny you can be at this hour. But yes, B'arzz, what do you want?"

There was that word again. _Funny_. The way it was emphasized, rolling off her tongue with subtle mischief...he was sure the word was not supposed to have that much of an effect on him, "...I was wondering, whenever it would most convenient for you, if you and Garfield would like to have dinner at my house? I assure you I would do whatever necessary to accommodate your needs."

"Wow," M'gann breathed out, "That would...I would - we would love to come over! I can't believe we've been friends this long and I didn't ask to see your house before. Hello Megan!"

B'arzz smiled, "I'm thrilled you accept. Do you know of a good day for the two of - "

"Tonight!" she exclaimed, though she shortly cleared her throat and her voice softened, "Tonight would be wonderful. Garfield and I were going to see a movie in the afternoon, so we should be ready by...six?"

"Six sounds like an appropriate time," he nodded, a faint itch scratching against his throat. That really didn't give him much time to prepare..."I will see you tonight then."

"Alright," she trilled, "Can't wait! See you later!"

"Goodbye, M'gann," and with a click, the call was disconnected and B'arzz leaned against the counter, staring up towards the beige ceiling. He would have to clean, though the house wasn't near cluttered or dirty by human standards. Still, he wanted it to look as pristine as possible for her visit. He couldn't help but want to impress her in this small way.

_This makes little sense, B'arzz O'oomm,_ his Scarab complained about an hour into the cleaning, wiping his windows with cleanser, _Throughout my observation of your relationship with the Miss Martian, she has escalated biochemical reactions in ways that have never occurred before and yet, instead of actively trying to rid yourself of the source, you seek to continue on with the relationship and share your house and food with her?_

"You know, I never asked," B'arzz started, focused on drying the glass, "But does your kind breed or fall in love?"

_We breed, but the concept of falling in love is foreign to most of my kind, including myself, _the Scarab explained, _Perhaps Blue Beetle's Scarab can help explain the process to me, but I do not actively wish to discover it. Love seems insignificant and only blinds one of logic and reason, as it has done with you._

"On the contrary, I believe love enhances one's understanding of the universe," he replied.

_Faulty logic_, the Scarab scoffed, but it said nothing more as B'arzz finished his cleaning throughout the house: scrubbing the bathroom, sweeping the kitchen floors, and even reorganizing the furniture in the living room to make it appear more spacious and welcoming. The work kept him busy until one in the afternoon, giving him five hours to shop and cook the meal.

While quiet, living in a small town with a population of less than six thousand could have its disadvantages. The local grocery stores were few and could be less than satisfactory if you wanted to be a bit adventurous. However, they did have all the necessary ingredients for what Jaime suggested: enchiladas. B'arzz had figured since his human appearance was based on Jaime's, he should learn how to cook a variety of Hispanic dishes. It had been fun when Jaime and his little sister came over, showing him all the correct ingredients he needed and what he had to do in the kitchen. It had also been particularly delightful to introduce the pair as his niece and nephew, having no siblings on Mars to produce offspring.

"Baruj!" an older woman waved as he approached the counter, placing his items near the register, _"¿Como estas? ¿Están los niños alrededor?"_

B'arrz shook his head, giving the woman a small smile, "_No, no hoy, Josephine. En El Paso con mi hermano._"

"_Oh, muy mal_," the woman frowned, _"¡La niña es una alegría y el niño es tan guapo! Dígales hola para mí._"

"_Si, senora_," he replied as he took his change and wrapped the plastic bags around his hands, "_Gracias. ¡Hasta luego_!"

He walked back to his house at a brisk pace, noticing the public downtown clock read 2:15. Plenty of time to take a shower before preparing the meal...perhaps he could even look up a new set of clothes to shapeshift in. It was a situation that called for more formal attire by society's standards and he felt he should abide by them.

Lost in thoughts of just how formal he wanted to present himself, B'arzz's feet turned a corner short from his usual route, leading him down a road only ventured through once before. He paused as he became aware of his surroundings, taking in a jewelry shop to his side. Even if it was a small town, there were a few shops that didn't focus on food or clothing to attract tourism. Deciding he still had some time, the disguised martian pulled the door open and entered the shop.

A little bell rang above to him to indicate his arrival and a kindly, middle-aged woman looked up from her thick book, giving him a small wave and a nod, "Welcome. You're from town, right?"

"Yes, I am," B'arzz replied, "I'm Baruj. I live on the outskirts of the city, next to STAR Labs."

"Ahh, you mean that place that gets our little town into all sorts of trouble?" the woman sighed, flipping another page of her book, "First it was that boy who made a mess of Central City, then it was Blue Beetle waking everyone up in a ten mile radius. Next it was some bratty teenagers destroying public property left and right and now we have some kind of local superhero...Green Beetle or whatever his name is. Ever since they built that lab, nothing but havoc has occurred for this poor place and its people. What did a humble town like ours ever do to deserve this?"

"I'm sure the majority of that chaos is over," B'arzz assured, his words accompanied by a nervous chuckle. He'd been patrolling Taos and the majority of New Mexico for the last couple of months and no one so far had complained about his presence..."And the Green Beetle seems like he means well."

"He better," she scoffed, "But regardless, what brings you here? I haven't had a customer since early morning...some blonde tourist insisting she needed a charm to add to her bracelet."

_Ahh, must have been Kara_, B'arzz noted, remembering Nathaniel had mentioned they would be in town for the week...maybe he should invite them to dinner too? "Actually, I took a wrong turn on my way home and thought it would be nice to drop in and look around...however, now that I have pondered further...I may need some help finding a gift for a young woman."

"Oh? Is she from town?" the woman put her book down, interest appearing piqued.

"No, she's from out of town," he replied, walking towards the counter and taking in the shimmering jewels behind the glass cases, "She and her brother are coming over for dinner tonight."

"I assume she's of the special friend variety?" she beamed.

"...Yes," B'arzz admitted, heat prickling his throat, "I would like to buy something for her that might make my affections more prevalent..."

"Hmmm, well, when you want to make your intentions obvious without the use of words, because let's face it a wealth of you men don't know how to do just that...I'd say look for something you believe would appeal to her personal interests. Doesn't matter how expensive it is, really...just something she would appreciate and find charming."

"Appreciate and find charming..." B'arzz repeated, scanning the necklaces, bracelets, and earrings below. Necklaces looked lovely on M'gann, but he was afraid that it might hit a sore note, considering the last necklace she received was from her ex-boyfriend. A starfish, she'd told him...bracelets didn't seem to be her ideal. She always seemed to fiddle with them and would take them off after an hour of wear, unlike Kara and Wonder Girl who absolutely adored the trinkets (especially when given from their respective boyfriends). But, earrings...

He couldn't recall her wearing any previously, except for a diamond pair at Rocket's wedding. Her ears usually went unpierced, but she could easily shapeshift...

A few more glances around the case and a particular silver pair caught his eye. Miniature carousels dangled from the studs and three little horses colored yellow, red, and blue jingled against each other. He faintly remembered M'gann detailing her carnival adventures with the team a few years back and how her favorite ride had been the carousel. Giving her this particular pair of earrings could indicate he was thoughtful and listened to what she had to say (although he quite positive she knew he hung on her every word by now). And, they appeared to be special enough to clue her in on his more romantic intentions.

"I will take these ones," he said, beaming up to the woman, "Could you wrap them as well?"

"Of course!" the woman exclaimed, clasping her hands together before opening the case, "You made a fine choice. I bet she'll love them."

"I can only hope," he replied.

Five minutes later and he was out the door, the jeweler's well wishes fading away as he backtracked towards his usual route. When he finally made it back home, the kitchen clock read 2:45, giving him an hour or so before he had to prepare dinner.

_I should call Nathaniel at the labs_, he thought, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and looking up his friend from the contact list, _I would not want to appear impolite. _

_Calling that weak-hearted twit and his over-aggressive partner is of poor foresight_, his Scarab replied, _Having the female martian and her brother will be more than enough for your ill-advised gathering_.

"Nathaniel and Kara have been most important friends these last few months. They have helped me adjust to my life on Earth along with M'gann," B'arzz explained and as he punched the call button, "Nathaniel too was controlled by the Reach and offered me support when I had nowhere else to turn, and Kara too was an alien who had to adjust to Earth life quickly. I believe I should return their guidance and kindness, if only a little bit. Would that not be appropriate, Scarab?"

_….Repaying a debt is acceptable_, the Scarab admitted_, but I still warn you against having to entertain them at – _

"Hello?" Nathaniel's voice over the cell interrupted the Scarab's drones, "Is that you, B'arzz?"

"Yes," he replied, "You and Kara are still in town, correct?"

"Oh, yeah. We'll be staying here until the weekend. Then it's back to Ivy Town….why, what's up?"

"I was hoping you and Kara would join me for dinner at my place? Miss Martian and Beast Boy would be here as well. That is, if you're not – "

"You mean I can finally meet her?" Nathaniel's voice brightened, "Man, you go on and on about her and Kara seems to really like her too! We didn't have any real plans tonight, maybe watch a few movies on Netflix, but that sounds great. I would love too and I'm sure Kara will agree. When do you want us over?"

"Six o'clock would be appropriate," B'arzz replied, an itch making its way to the front of his throat, "And…am I that obvious, Nathaniel?"

"Uh…yeah," was his friend's chuckled response, "A little bit. But don't worry! I'm sure if she didn't like you, she would have told you something by now. She seems to be the straightforward type from what Kara tells me, at least with relationships."

"It would appear so," B'arzz sighed, "I have to start preparing the meal now, Nathaniel. I will see you and Kara soon."

"Alright, GB. See you in a few!" and with a click, the line went dead.

By the time he got off the phone, the clock almost read three. Not one to waste too much time, B'arzz ignored any further squabbling from his Scarab, ran up the stairs, gathered up the towel from behind his bedroom door and scurried into the bathroom. He quickly shifted out of his clothes and into bare human skin, rushing water pouring out from above him with a turn of the faucet. The cool water eased his tense nerves and approaching headache, the falls seeping into his thick black hair and rolling off his skin. Showers on Earth were nice, he had come to conclude.

Ten minutes passed before he slid out of the bathroom and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist as he descended the stairs back to the kitchen. He would have to boil the kitchen first before he could do anything else…it would take an hour until it was ready, so he could prepare everything else before frying the tortillas.

"Alright, Scarab," he looked back, trying to eye the green pendent attached between his shoulders, "Let us cook up a feast!"

_I will take no part in this frivolous endeavor,_ the Scarab scoffed, _You can make a fool of yourself amongst your so-called friends, but may you never be able to blame your silly gathering on me_.

"You are just jealous," B'arzz chuckled, setting up the largest pot he possessed on the oven, "After all, it was only you and I for two years. Well, us and the Ambassador…but I do not believe he counts. Still, do you not want company besides mine? Surely you enjoy our patrols with Blue Beetle and his Scarab."

_Blue Beetle is fine,_ the Scarab admitted, _And I am not jealous of your petty camaraderie. I simply do not want to pick up your slack when your mind is clouded by thoughts of the Miss Martian in a 'little black dress.'_

"…That was one time," B'arzz mumbled as he watched the chicken simmer in the heated water, "And I hardly think those thoughts would be of interest to you."

_They are not. We do share the same mind, however. Or did you forget that tidbit, B'arzz O'oomm? _

"Sometimes you can be just as bad as the Ambassador," B'arzz said, dicing up dried chilies for the _chile colorado_.

_Although ruthless and insensitive to our needs, he was a fantastic orator with excessive wit,_ the Scarab considered, _I will take that as a compliment_.

Pleased, the Scarab was silent for the remaining duration of the cooking process, which went by as smoothly as he couple have hoped. The chile was simple: add the beef stock and chilies with the water and flour, stir until it was a rich burgundy, and let it simmer while preparing the rest. By the time he was finished with that ordeal, the chicken was ready to shred and he could start lightly frying the tortillas in an oil-dabbed pan. Soon, he layered the chicken, cheese, and an assortment of olives and onions onto the tortillas before rolling them up and adding another layer of chile, cheese, and olives on top. Carefully, he placed the dish into the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes. Then, he was off stirring up oil and rice, letting the grain reach a golden brown and drenching the combination in tomato sauce and water.

Just as he was opening up a can of beans, the sound of his cell rang from the living room and B'arzz scrambled towards it, almost losing his towel in the process. The name "M'GANN" lit up the screen and he panicked a moment more than he should have as he answered the call and pressed the cell to his ear.

"Hello? M'gann?" B'arzz asked.

"Hi, B'arzz!" responded her cheerful voice, "Garfield and I are just about to leave. I hope you don't mind, but we're bringing a dish over. Gar was pretty excited about making it and showing it off to you."

"Of course! As they say here, the more the merrier!" B'arzz assured her, his eyes dashing to the clock. It read 5:45…how had time slipped through his fingers like that? He was usually so on top of his schedule, "I hope you do not mind, but I also invited Kara and Neut. They were in town and I had yet to see them."

"…Oh, that's wonderful!" M'gann replied, "I haven't seen Kara since she started taking up classes at Ivy U, so that will be a treat. And besides, I've heard a lot of good things about Neut. It will be fun to meet him."

"Indeed it should," B'arzz agreed, "So…when should I be expecting your arrival?"

"In about twenty minutes, tops," she said, "See you then!"

"Yes, see you then," he repeated before ending the call and rushing back to the kitchen to take out the enchiladas. Twenty minutes would allow for everything cool off, but he still had to heat up the beans.

It took another five minutes for him to realize he had yet to do any research on typical wear for small house parties.

_No need,_ the Scarab replied in his short bout of dread_, I have looked through a multitude of magazines when you shop at the marketplace. I am well equipped to prepare you an outfit suitable for this type of occasion._

"How do I know this is not an attempt to sabotage my evening?" B'arzz quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms against his bare chest.

_You will have to trust me, will you not?_ it replied, _As I have trusted your judgment numerous times, including your selection for a potential mate_.

"I – " B'arzz was tempted to berate the Scarab, but realized it may be trying to make peace and take heed to what he had said before. He muffled his protests and nodded his head instead, "Fine. I permit you to fashion an outfit. But nothing M'gann would disprove of."

_Your need for her approval is trivial,_ the Scarab quipped, _But no matter. I am positive she and the others will approve of this_.

He felt the pull of his body shifting into comfortable, light cotton and he looked down at his arm to reveal a black sleeve with gray and white pinstripes traveling along its seams. Black slacks were wrapped around his legs and a pair of leather shoes secure around his feet. His fingers rubbed at his neck, feeling at the loose collar. Two buttons were open at the top, revealing another black shirt underneath.

"I must hand it to you, Scarab," B'arzz said, picking up the towel and throwing it into the hamper near the basement door, "You seem to have incredible fashion sense."

_I have only browsed from the best,_ the Scarab replied, seeming to revel in the compliment, _And it was noted in a particular GQ magazine that women find black alluring, although I cannot fathom why. It is just as typical as any color_.

"Black is the color of mystery and temptation here on earth…similar to red," B'arzz explained, "M'gann is a martian however, so I am afraid that rule does not apply to her. Still, I believe she will find this outfit…dashing."

_Do not get use to this_, the Scarab warned_, I was merely assisting you due to your lack of time._

"I see," B'arzz smiled as he took out five plates from the cabinets above the counter, "Regardless, I am sincerely thankful for your help. Had it not been – "

"Yo, GB! You in there!" Garfield exclaimed from outside, knocking on the door several times to get his point across, "Your favorites have arrived!"

"Yeah, and we brought dessert!" came Kara's sweet hum, "Come on, big guy. Open up!"

"Just a minute!" B'arzz exclaimed, shoveling the plates onto the dining table and checking himself over in the refrigerator's reflection before making his way to the door. He really did have to hand it to the Scarab. He felt like that Gotham socialite Bruce Wayne they always showed on the news in these clothes…

"Hey there, buddy!" Nathaniel waved as he opened the door, patting B'arzz on the shoulder, "We saw these two Zeta and thought we might as well show up all at once. We made you some brownies!"

"And chocolate pudding!" Kara chimed in, jumping in front of the two and squeezing B'arzz close, "It's been awhile, GB! Nathaniel says you've been busy fighting crime all over New Mexico and Texas with Jaime."

"Yes, that would be correct," B'arzz chuckled as she released him, rubbing at back of his neck. He was sure he had told her before he didn't possess super strength out of his armor… "I am most happy to see you as well, Kara. University has been kind to you?"

"Yep!" she replied, "And it's ten times more fun with Neut around. Isn't that right, babe?"

"Ah-ha," he nodded, blushing as he took in her sultry beam, "You're right on that, Kara. _Much_ more entertaining with you around."

"Hey, quit hogging him, you two!" Garfield wedged himself between the couple, his hand firmly latched onto one of M'gann's arms, "We were invited first, I'll have you know!"

"Gar," M'gann's voice wavered, "It's fine. He hasn't seen them in a while either."

"No, the little squirt is right," Kara nodded her head, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, "You _did_ invite M'gann first and foremost and I've heard you two have become _quite_ close. I bet you were missing each other like crazy!"

"Kara," Nathaniel shot his girlfriend a look, to which she simply shrugged and took a hold of his arm.

"Hi, B'arzz," M'gann said, offering him a soft smile. She wore a pretty yellow dress, trimmed with flowery white lace, "You look very nice."

"…As do you. It truly is wonderful to see again," B'arzz replied, choosing his words carefully. He was in the company of others, after all. Still, he repressed the urge to call her beautiful, knowing it could cause a stir between the mischievous Gar and Kara, "Please, come in everyone. I was just about to set up the table."

"I can help with that!" Kara volunteered, shoving everyone out of the way and grabbing onto one of B'arzz's arms before hastily dashing into the kitchen. Neut could be faintly heard apologizing for her behavior, insisting she was "always like this" when she was hungry.

"GB, you have got to get your head in the game," Kara whispered as soon as the trio behind them were distracted, "Nathaniel told me all about your crush on M'gann after you called. And I'm pretty sure based on that look she gave you that she digs you too!"

"Digs?" B'arzz repeated the word.

"Meaning she likes you, you goofball," Kara heaved a sigh, releasing her grip on him and taking out a few glasses from the cupboards, "Honestly, B'arzz, I was able to pick up on most of the slang in a few weeks. Don't they have television on your planet?"

"Yes," B'arzz said, wrapping his head around the fact that Kara believed M'gann "dug" him, "But I was, in Earth Years, eighty years old by the time television signals hit in the seventies on this world. A lot has changed culturally since then and I believe you have much more biologically in common with humans than I do."

"I guess that makes sense," Kara replied, "But that's beside the point. The point is: are you going to…how do I put this in a way you'll understand…make your feelings clear?"

"A little bit, yes," B'arzz nodded, "I have a gift for her. A pair of earrings I believe will hold some sort of nostalgic value."

Kara squealed at his planned gesture, clapping her hands together, "Great! Well, don't want to get in your way anymore than necessary. We'll leave as soon as dinner is done, take Gar with us to the Labs to maybe watch a movie, and you two can have some_ alone _time together."

Before B'arzz could protest, Kara was out the kitchen with a handful of plates and cups, dropping a set of each next to every chair around the table. M'gann, Gar, and Neut were talking in the living room, and Gar was drilling the poor teen with a list of questions of how, where, and when he met Supergirl. Nathaniel didn't seem to mind, however, smiling and laughing through all of Beast Boy's detective work. Deciding it best to serve dinner and then deal with Kara's reckless idea afterwards, B'arzz took the dish of enchiladas to the table, the smell garnering the attention of the others.

"Wow, B'arzz they look amazing!" M'gann approached him with a grin, "Mine and Gar's little appetizer is nothing in comparison."

"Hey, don't say that, sis!" Gar said, placing the covered tray into her hands "I'm still proud and they taste de-lish!"

"What did you make?" he looked to the dish curiously, "And I believe you have much more experience handling human food than I, M'gann. Anything you touch will assuredly be wonderful to eat."

Her smile faltered, stare dropping to the floor. She tightened her hold on the tray and if B'arzz's eyes weren't playing tricks on him, a faint red hue dusted the tops of her cheeks, "Thank you, B'arzz. That means a lot to me. They're shrimp spring rolls, actually. Artemis taught me how to make them a few years back. They don't really go with the meal you prepared, but they'll taste just as good."

"I do not believe I have tasted shrimp," B'arzz pondered, recalling the different meats and fish he had tried in his stay, "I look forward to – "

"Might as well get it over with then!" Gar pushed the pair into the two closest chairs, taking the tray away from M'gann and revealing the spring rolls underneath, "Come on, GB! Try one. They're mighty tasty!"

"Garfield, we haven't even set up the rest –" Neut started to object, but was cut short by the steely gaze his girlfriend shot at him from across the table, "Never mind."

With Gar's persistence, B'arzz picked up one of the rolls and dipped it into the sauce at the end of the tray. He was a little unnerved that everyone's eyes were trained on him as he took a bite of the roll, but the feeling quickly diminished as he took in the flavor of the delectable treat, savoring the taste of fresh lettuce, rice, and shrimp along with the nutty tang the sauce provided.

"This is amazing, M'gann!" B'arzz smiled, hoping she could feel his sincerity and appreciation, "It is delicious, truly. I am happy you decided to bring it."

"You should really be thanking Artemis, the next time you see her that is," M'gann shook her head, "I just followed the recipe."

"Nonsense," B'arzz said, and taking a chance, he reached out and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it gently, "It is good on its own, but I enjoy it much more when I consider who made it."

This time, there was no mistaking the blush and smile that crept onto her face.

"Alright, enough chit-chat," Kara decided, grabbing onto the closest spring roll, hardly hiding her pleasure at the turn of events, "Let's eat!"

And so they did. The meal went by in a whirl, the five of them continuously talking about a variety of topics, ranging from their fellow comrades down to the last book they read. Every now and again, B'arzz would catch M'gann's eye. And instead of shying away, they held the gaze and smiled at one another before turning their attention to another bite of food. He ignored the giggles and snickers that escaped Gar and Kara every time such an incident occurred, the warmth tingling across his spine well worth their teasing after.

"That was simply divine!" Kara announced as she finished her chocolate pudding, slouching into her chair, "I can't eat another bite."

"That's because there's nothing left on the table, babe," Nathaniel replied, his gaze soft.

"Hush, you," she pointed to her boyfriend, wagging a finger, "Or else it's the couch tonight."

"Kara, there are no couches at the lab."

"Exactly."

"Do you need help cleaning up, B'arzz?" M'gann asked, standing up.

"Oh no, that won't be –"

"Great idea, M'gann," Kara interrupted him, using her superstrength just a tad to direct them towards the kitchen, "You guys wash the dishes while we…uh…sweep the floor and wipe the table down! Off you guys go!"

Before either one knew it, a pile of dishes sat beside the sink, waiting to be washed. The pair laughed and shrugged and eventually laid out a basic routine, B'arzz taking one from the pile, washing it, and handing it down to M'gann to rinse off.

"You really do not have to do this, M'gann," B'arzz said for the fifth time, "You are guests in my home. It is rude to permit you to help me."

"B'arzz, you help out all the time at the warehouse," M'gann pointed out, "And that's pretty much my home for the time being. Think of this as…returning the favor."

"…Thank you then," he replied, "It is most generous of you."

She chuckled and hit him on his forearm, swatting water onto his face and hair, "You're so funny."

_Funny_. That word again. Goosebumps crawled up his skin at the very thought of it. Such a common word definitely shouldn't illicit such a biological response…

"Hey, where did they go?" M'gann asked as they finished up, looking over her shoulder to find the dining room empty. On the counter was a note scrawled with Kara's signature writing along with the remainder of the brownies:

_We'll be taking Garfield off your hands for a while. Just come back to the lab whenever you're ready, M'gann! – Love, Kara & Neut. _

"Now, why would they go and do that?" M'gann quirked her brows, redirecting her attention to the martian looming above her, "Do you know what this is about?"

"Kara…" B'arzz trailed, wondering if he should blur the truth just a little in this instance. But, if the point of Supergirl's ruse had been to make his affections for M'gann evident, wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to express it? "Kara thought it would be appropriate if I gave you something in private."

"Give me something?" M'gann blinked, taking a step back, "You want to give me something?"

"Yes, if you would give me a moment," he walked backwards until his feet hit the stairs, turning around and scurrying up the steps towards his bedroom. He scooped up the box from his bedside table and traveled back down, a waiting M'gann watching with a careful stare.

"This doesn't have to do anything with the Mars Bars I gave you last week, would it?" M'gann questioned, "Because if it does, I'm telling you upfront that I do not want some courtesy gift."

"I will admit that might be your first impression when you open this," B'arzz said, "But I trust you to make your own assumptions in due time. Still, I would be very pleased if you accepted this token of my gratitude for all the time you have spent helping me adjust to the norms here on earth."

With pursed lips, M'gann begrudgingly removed the tiny box from his hands and unwrapped it. However, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped as her eyes took in the pair of earrings inside, "B'arzz…you shouldn't have…these are beautiful. It looks just like the carousel I went on from – oh my gosh, you remembered that silly story! But that must have been three months back! How did you even…"

Her voice trailed as she looked up and B'arzz didn't have the time or the will to turn away. He was sure, with her eyes trained onto his, that she could see his want and affection flicker across, that perhaps she could even feel it emitting from his skin. His body leaned in, his hand finding its way to the ends of her bangs, "I cannot help it, to be honest. The sound of your voice…it is something I have grown quite fond of."

"I could say the same about yours," she admitted, latching both of her hands around his wrist, the earrings haphazardly placed onto the dining room table, "…And almost everything else about you."

"M'gann…" the familiar itch and burn seared into his throat at full force, making it difficult for his next words to escape him, "If I am not being too forward…I would like to find out what a kiss feels like with you."

She smiled, a trace of mischief held within its curves, "Funny…I was planning on doing that anyway."

Her hands pulled him forward and she gently pressed rich, red lips to his. The sensation was unlike anything he felt before. Every piece of his skin was enveloped in a comfortable, gushing warmth, traveling from his neck, passed his shoulders and back, down to the very tips of his toes. He kissed her back, savoring the touch of her lips, her ghosting fingertips across his cheeks, and the push of her body into his. It was electric, each greedily pulling the other forward for more, absorbing every inch of affection and yearning.

When they finally broke away with bright flushes staining their cheeks, M'gann was the first to speak, body still hovering inches from his, "Thank you for the earrings, B'arzz."

"You are most welcome, M'gann," B'arzz whispered back, "Thank you for the kiss."

"You're not supposed to thank me for that," M'gann giggled as she levitated the earrings from their box and looped them into her ears, "Kisses are a two-way street. We both need to want it to make them work like _that_."

"Indeed. They seem to be," he replied, taking her hand into his, "I know we just ate, but I do have a box of Mars Bars on the top shelf…and I recall someone telling me not too long ago one of her favorite comedic shows is on tonight."

She gasped, "_Whose Line is it Anyway?_ You're right! I completely forgot! C'mon, we got another hour to kill before Kara and Neut call 911 on Garfield."

He chuckled as she led him into the living room, leaning her body into his as soon as they were seated. The sparkling warmth budding into his skin and the trilling buzz in his head resumed, but he felt no need to drive the feelings away. They were products of his affections and he had every right to relish in them.

They continued on like that for the next hour, M'gann feeding him Mars Bars and watching improv play out before their eyes. Five minutes in, however, and the TV wasn't given much of a chance.

He concluded it would always be difficult to pay attention to anything else when M'gann was in his ear, whispering just how funny she thought him to be.


End file.
